It particularly relates to a reinforcing spacer piece, adapted for assembly between two metal walls of a section piece and configured to limit the compression of said section piece. This reinforcing spacer piece extends longitudinally.
The invention also relates to a reinforced section piece comprising a metal section piece and such a reinforcing spacer piece, said section piece extending longitudinally and having a generally U-shaped cross-section, with a base portion extending substantially in a plane containing the longitudinal direction and a perpendicular transverse direction, said section piece comprising first and second side wings forming said metal walls, extending substantially perpendicularly on each side from the transverse ends of the base portion, the first and second side wings respectively comprising first and second inner surfaces facing each other and spaced apart by an inside distance.
Such spacer pieces are known, as are such reinforced section pieces and slide rails for automotive vehicle seats which make use of them, for example from the document FR-A-2888791 which has a slide rail system. The slide rails and the section pieces in question are not optimal for absorbing energy during an impact nor with respect to the noises which may be generated in the presence of certain vibration stresses.
One aim of the present invention is to perfect the slide rails in order to improve their behavior under crash conditions and improve their quietness in the presence of certain vibration stresses, while maintaining satisfactory sturdiness, ease of assembly, and a low production cost.